


60/61 for Feysand

by rhysands_highlady



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: 60: “You’d be a great dad."61: "You’d be a great mom.”
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606627
Kudos: 25





	60/61 for Feysand

Feyre watched as Rhys won the carnival game and handed the large dolphin plushie to the little girl that had been trying to win it for the past 15 minutes. The girl jumped up and down and went for a hug that Rhys accepted with a huge grin on his face. 

After the girl had run over to her mother to show her the plushie, Feyre linked her arm with Rhys’s and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. He didn’t notice her watching him with a soft smile as they walked through the fair. He was too busy watching the happy people around them. 

“Hey, Rhys?” Feyre said, squeezing his arm gently. 

“Yes, darling?” He glanced down at her with that charming smile of his. 

“You’d be a great dad,” she said. He furrowed his brows and looked away with a shrug. She squeezed his arm again and made him stop walking and look at her. “It’s true." 

Doubt shown in those violet eyes. 

"Look, I probably never would’ve given that little girl that plushie,” Feyre began, “but you didn’t even think twice about it. I’m too selfish to do that." 

Rhys shook his head. "You’d be a great mom, I’d be the one spoiling them all the time,” Rhys mumbled. 

“Balance!" 

Rhys snorted and interlaced their fingers. "Fine, but it only works if we’re the parents. What if we break up and I have kids with someone else who spoils the kids as well?” Feyre rolled her eyes. 

"You love me too much for us to break up,“ Feyre said, tilting her head up to look at him as she stepped closer. Rhys shrugged. 

"Maybe,” Rhys said nonchalantly. “Maybe this other woman is prettier than you.” Feyre narrowed her eyes and nodded slowly. 

“Right." 

"Maybe she’s rich too.” Rhys placed a hand on her waist. 

“I think you’re already rich enough on your own, hotshot,” Feyre drawled, her eyes flicking down to his lips. 

“Perhaps.” Feyre hummed as she kissed him sweetly, a hand resting on his chest. 

“I love you so much,” Rhys murmured against her lips with a smile.

“I know,” she said when she pulled away. “I love you too.”


End file.
